Out of Place
by J. Dunn
Summary: Link has been awakened as the hero. He must blend in within a high school in order to fulfill his destiny. The drama of high school and the challenges of his destiny clash together in this action packed love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys.**

**I've been out of writing for a long time now. I wrote a couple of chapters for a few stories about a year ago and I deleted them for apparently no reason now that I think about it.**

**But you guys are here for a story so I'll provide as best I can. I'm always looking to improve, no matter the field the improvement is in, so I'm always looking for tips and advice.**

**Note that this plot is mainly my idea so feel free to pitch ideas for the story itself but try not to say things that are out of proportion. Like introducing the sacred realm into a purely normal life story, for example.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah this 17 yo kid owns all rights to loz. Come on guys I don't own it. Except the plot and characters I pitch in. **

What could of easily been a warm, sunny day on the countryside was easily put down by the dark, gray clouds that threatened to encroach upon it. The gray masses slowly made their way over the expanses of the small town below it. There was no thunder to be heard or lightning to be seen but the day was no less dreary and ready to unleash rain upon the land.

Despite the obvious warnings of rainfall a young man, no more than 17 years of age, walked calmly down a sidewalk. He wore a simple garb of a dark green t-shirt and light jeans. Disturbing clothing for such weather but the young man couldn't care less.

A group of teenagers walked ahead of him talking of pointless gossip and new trends that caught their attentions. A smile crossed his face as he thought how trivial these people were. A simple fad, a new 'groove' as these people would call it. He mentally chuckled at the thought.

The smile was replaced by a frown. He thought of before 'it' happened. He might be the same. Carefree, naïve, facing the world with less demanding thoughts. No, these were not his to bargain. His was a different mindset. One he could not escape, but had to embrace without rejection or fear.

His name is Link and up to a couple months ago, these thoughts were something out of a story for children or a poem by an old scholar from a time before his. Before, this life was a dream, now, his old life seemed just as such.

Link was headed for the Castle Town Boarding School. It vacated the old castle that the town was named after. Since the time it was used to house a princess and her court, the town had grown from a cramped village to a sprawling metropolis. Usually only the most prestigious or well-connected were allowed to be educated here. Link was not so. Through a few dealings and a few false papers he was allowed to attend. On paper he was a model student with two parents that were powerful lawyers in the Ordona province. He was a fan of football and was perfect for the team. Not that the idea of playing on a great football team appealed to Link but it was perfect strength training for what was bound ahead.

It wasn't the idea of an education, sporting, or a social life that bound Link to this life but a mission. One he seldom thought about directly but will dictate his actions throughout the year. He was to blend in with these people. Look like a normal teen but with a flare that would get him connected to people so he could find something he was looking for. But that was a ways off. Open eyes and ears were all he could utilize for now.

Ten minutes of walking found himself at the drawbridge of the school. From the outside, save the banners and modern windows, it looked just like it did thousands of years ago. It was far more then up to date on the inside though as the classrooms were littered with technology that deceived the vintage façade.

Link looked around the schoolyard on the inside of the walls. He saw people all over talking with their friends and acquaintances. He knew he was going to have to become friends with these people in order to approach his goal.

A girl in a cheerleader's uniform walked past him and looked back at him. Link regarded the girl with no emotion as he was told to do. The girl turned and giggled, as if she had learned of a sensitive secret. Link raised an eyebrow as the girl walked away.

'The people here are far more confusing then I thought,' He regarded the rest of the schoolyard before heading to the front door. There was no reason to mingle yet. As it was he was nobody at the moment except on paper. He would have to slowly blend in.

The entrance hall had the school's shield symbol emblazoned on the floor. The room was circular in shape with the trophies that the various teams had won over the years in glass cases that surrounded the room. 4 hallways branched off from the room one having stairs that led to the upper levels.

Link looked down at the paper he pulled from his messenger's bag. He considered the standard backpack but found that it didn't carry his school items plus his 'gift' as easily as the bag did. The schedule said he was required to go to the English class that was on the 2nd floor first. Replacing the paper he walked off to the room he was required to go to.

After 30 seconds of walking his face met his palm. He should of asked where the room was before just walking off. The schedule only listed the room number and floor. That was not enough considering the size of the castle. He looked around quickly looking for a student or teacher, someone who could direct him to where he wanted to go. He spotted a young girl at a locker with deep red hair.

'Perfect' he thought as he went to the girl. He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned her head and a gasp escaped her lips. She stood their gawking at him. Link felt awkward at the attention but remembered his goal.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but could you direct me to room 276?" he asked her. She continued to gawk at Link but quickly realized that he asked her a question.

"Oh! It's… uh down that way. Last door on the right." She pointed the way I was supposed to go. But still stood with wide eyes.

I quickly thanked her and walked towards the room. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head as I walked away. They told me I had looks that could start wars but I didn't expect this much attention on the first day. Not that 2 girls could count as a lot of attention.

I stood before the room where my first class was to be held. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open ready for whatever was on the other side. Not that anyone can be ready for something like this.

**So what did you guys think? Too much foreshadowing? Should I have introduced more elements of the story? Advice is appreciated. Flaming is not.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter I'll get around to writing more when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry for updating so late guys. I left for a camp that I wasn't aloud my laptop. Ideas have been swimming in my head and it's really hard to lock all those up and not put them down on something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any other material related to it. If I did would I be here? Only thing I can call mine is this plot and any new characters I throw in.**

Link stepped into the classroom, not knowing what to expect but thinking he was ready for anything. Needless to say he was wrong.

He entered, closing the door behind him. He looked around and realized every pair of eyes in the room was looking at him. Link immediately felt insecure as he was not used to this kind of attention. Training in solitude for 4 years wasn't exactly healthy for the social part of the brain. The awkward silence in the room was broken when the teacher spoke.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" he asked. Link rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He must have interrupted his class because notebooks with scribbles of notes sat on the desks and some assorted information was on the projector screen at the front of the room.

"Um sorry sir, I'm a new student here and I believe this is my first class." A flurry of whispers broke out in the room as he finished. Understanding dawned on the teacher's face. As he picked up some papers on his desk and looked over them.

"Ah yes. Link is it?" Link nodded in response to the question. More whispers broke out in the classroom. Link decided that this was going to be a common thing. Although since he hadn't been in a public school since he was 12 he wasn't sure what to take from this. He assumed that he was going to be a topic of conversation at the very least.

"Ok Link. I've got your textbook here." Link took the hard cover book from the teacher. "You may have a seat at an open desk" Link nodded and looked around the classroom. Some of the students had returned to their work but most of them were still looking at him. Their eyes ranged from simple interest to outright staring. A few of the girls in the room were whispering to each other and giggling profusely.

He saw an open seat a few seats from the back and made his way over there. He sighed as he sat down. He looked around at the people that he would call his peers for the rest of his high school career. A couple of guys behind him were making jokes and talking about girls. A few girls were giggling in the far corner of the room. Link settled himself as he attempted to listen to the lesson. He soon realized that this was a vain effort as he had no desire to learn about the things that were being taught. He much preferred his training back home. He took this moment to think about his past and how he came to be here.

Link remembered his life before his 12th birthday. He was living an arguably normal life up until then. The day his birthday rolled around and his life became arguably crazy. He was taken in by someone who claimed to be a sheikah from the stories of the hero of time. He didn't remember further for fear of tripping onto another painful memory.

Link was jarred out of his thought process by a sudden jerk on the head. His instincts immediately reacted and he jumped out of his seat onto his feet, ready for a fight. His sudden movement apparently made some surprising noise as the whole class was looking at him with looks of confusion. He felt his face heat up slightly at the embarrassment. He quickly sat down, muttering an apology as he did. He looked around for source of his cause for embarrassing himself. Looking down he saw a wadded piece of paper.

Finding this to be slightly out of place and suspicious, Link pocketed the wad as it was obviously meant for him.

Baring the rest of the period, Link felt a surge of relief wash over him as the bell rung to signal the end of class. Link picked up his bag and walked out of the room with the rest of the students.

Link stopped by the wall just outside the classroom. He took out the paper he'd fished from earlier and unwadded carefully. It was a note, and one that made the tint of Link's cheeks darken. He rewadded the paper and scrapped it in a nearby trash can.

"Gotta love it." Said a voice from behind Link. Link turned to see a male kid behind him. He had a freckled face along with blue eyes and straight but long black hair. He leaned against the lockers and had an amused smile on his face.

"Better be careful now that she's got her eye on you." He stated.

"Who's got their eye on me?" Link asked.

"You didn't see her?" he asked.

"Sorry, I don't know who you're talking about."

"Oh right." He said as if he realized something. "You're new. You don't know anything about this school. Well lemme give you a crash course." He said as if starting a lecture. "Make the right friends and avoid the wrong people and you'll do fine." He finished with a smile on his face as if he had just saved someone's life. Link didn't know what to think of the guy in front of him but if he was meant to start making friends then he might as well start at the earliest opportunity.

"So you are…?" Link asked.

"Sorry man. Get carried away from time to time ya know?" he laughed at his own joke. Then he extended his hand. "The name's Pipit. Good to meet ya man." Link grasped his hand and shook it firmly.

"So." He started. "Ya gotta name man?"

"Link." He answered.

"Well it's good to meet you Link. Hey you got Theater next?" he asked. Link looked at the paper he took out of his bag and saw that he indeed had Theater scheduled for the next hour and a half. Link looked up to Pipit and nodded.

"Nice, I'll show ya where it is." He tilted his head towards the opposite hall and started to walk down towards Theater. Link followed and decided to make small talk.

"So Pipit, what's there to do around here?"

"All sorts of stuff," he replied. "We've got a decent program for every sport you could imagine, lots of clubs and lots of cute girls," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last comment. None of these interested Link greatly except for sports which Link could use for training extra.

Link and Pipit became fast friends. He learned that Pipit came to Castle Town from the floating island of Skyloft. Pipit moved here after his parents died and he was taken in by his aunt. Pipit was a well-minded individual despite the occasional flash of crude humor. Pipit told Link that he wanted to join the Skyloft branch of the Hylian Knights like his father did before he passed on. He was an expert Loftwing rider as Link showed him in gym class and was not a bad guy to be around. Before long lunch rolled around and he sat down with Pipit at his table.

"Link, meet the gang," he gestured to the people sitting around him. Link eyed them all with polite interest. "Link meet my good friends Shad the wiz kid, Mido the forest guy, Saria the music girl ,and this lovely lady," he gestured to the girl sitting next to him, "is my lovely girlfriend, Karane."

Everybody regarded Link with bright smiles and greetings. Everyone introduced themselves in a less punctual way then Pipit.

"So, you're the new guy then?" Saria asked. Link answered her with a nod.

"Yeah and he's got Ruto on his case no less." Pipit blurted with a smile. Everyone at the table convulsed in disgust. Apparently Ruto was a sore subject among this group.

"You've got Ruto on you're ass? Already?! Geez you're in for it now." Mido stated.

"Why? What's wrong with Ruto?" Link asked.

Karane answered, "Other then the fact that she's the most stuck up moblin of a person I've ever seen, nothing at all." She stated matter-of –factly.

"She transferred from the Zora's Domain up north last year." Pipit explained. "Apparently she's the daughter of one of the Domain senators and she has got using wealth and power down to a science." Link nodded slowly beginning to understand.

"So Ruto is the one who sent me that note?" Link asked. Pipit patted Link on his back.

"Sorry for your loss." Pipit said.

"Loss of what?" Link asked, oblivious to his situation.

"Your freedom." Mido said. "Once Ruto says she wants something she won't stop for anything to get it."

"But I haven't even met her!" Link ranted. "Let alone even see her."

"Speak of the devil.." Saria said. Link stood up a bit to see over her shoulder. In walked a Zora girl with dark blue hair. She walked with an 'I'm better then you sense' about her. Link cringed as she looked over at him. Her eyes cut through Link and he instantly knew that he wanted nothing to do with this girl. Ruto gave him a sly wink and continued to walk over to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"What a slut," Saria commented.

"I hear that," Karane added. Link was about to speak but then he heard an eerie sound. His trained ears picked up on the growling and thrashing sounds from outside the cafeteria.

"'Scuse me guys." Link said as he got up from the chair and headed out of the cafeteria.

Link listened for any signs of what he swore he could of just heard. The hallway was luckily empty so he could look around without causing too much suspicion. He immediately headed for his locker which was conveniently across from where he stood. He fished for his messenger bag and pulled it out of his locker. He opened it up and peered at the two items inside. He thought it might be crazy to take these out now, but if what he thought was wandering the school right now is doing just that, then he had no other choice but to use these.

Out of the bag he pulled a sword. The blade wasn't very long in terms of swords but it was definitely more intricate. A green ornate handle with a swirling pattern and a blue jewel encrusted in the center of the hilt defined it from others of its kind. He strapped the blade to his back and pulled out the shield which was made of a simple wood with a Faron symbol on the front. He strapped this to his back as well then made his way off towards the source of the noises.

He broke into a run as the noises started getting louder. Then he saw a horrific sight. A young girl, no older then he was, was being attacked by bokoblins. Link drew his sword and shield and readied himself. How these monsters could have found him so fast was beyond him, let alone how they managed to infiltrate the school. This mattered little though since these monsters posed a threat to the people here, and Link wasn't about to allow anybody to get hurt.

One of the bokoblins pointed at Link and charged with his crude sword. Link parried the blow of his shield sending him hurtling into the wall. Another tried to slash at Link but the blow was casually blocked off his sword. Link's blade was thrust towards a bokoblin, instantly turning him to purple dust. Link sensed one trying to slice at his back, but he countered this by spinning his blade around and slicing through the bokoblin.

The last one looked nervous and was paralyzed with fear. Link jumped through the air and brought his sword down on the head of the last monster.

Link looked around. And saw that there were no more signs of monstrous life in the hallway. Suddenly Link was startled by the sounds of people quickly approaching his location from both angles. Quickly Link looked for a place to hide. The only things around him were the monster dust and lockers which were all locked. He didn't have time to pick any locks so he immediately set his sights upward.

The paneling on the ceiling could be easily moved. Link jumped up onto a locker and slid through the paneling. 15 seconds later he heard footsteps below him.

"What happened here?" a loud and authoritive voice boomed.

"I don't know sir." Replied another voice.

"Sir look here." Said a third voice.

"Is this monster dust?!" said the first voice.

"Red Bokoblin monster dust to be precise sir."

"Sound an alert." Said the first voice. If there are monsters in the school we can't have the students here. Send them home."

"Yes sir," replied the other two voices.

Link sighed and rolled onto his back in the cramped space above the panels. His first day at school and he already managed to cancel a whole school day. Yeah this was going great.

Okay that's it for tonight. I need some sleep now so I'll see you all in a couple days.


End file.
